Lifes varius bumps
by TheoutsidersGirk
Summary: This is set before the book but there parents are still dead and there all the same age. it about bumps in the gangs life and troubling decisions they have to make. May be oc in the future or gay pairing warning you now. for now it will be rated m. **Break until January*
1. Soda's rage

"GET OUT SANDY!" Soda yelled his fists balled up from their argument.

"Soda please!" She begged.

"Get the fuck out of my house you dam cheater." He yelled I saw the rage behind his soft eyes.

"Soda." I say I a bold voice.

"What?" He asks madly.

"I see your fists don't think about it this isn't you!" I try to calm him down but he just gets madder.

"Lets us deal with this go back to our room." He commands.

"No I can see it in your eyes you're going to hit her if you hit her I won't let you." I yell.

"Pony just go to your room." Sandy begs.

"If you want to hit someone it not going to be her." I say placing myself in front of her I heard there argument Soda saw Sandy kiss a guy.

Soda lets out a deep growl witch scares me. Then he snaps his fist back.

"Soda don't this isn't you!" Sandy cries as she sees his fist.

Then I feel his fist collide with my jaw I cry in pain and fall to the floor. Soda storms out of the house and Sandy kneels next to me.

"Oh pony." She says tenderly poking the red and swelled place where he had hit me.

"I...I couldn't let him hit you." I say trying not to cry.

"It's not broken." She says I could hold the tears out any longer.

"Pony don't cry." She says whipping the tears streaming down my face.

I heard the door slam I hung my head so whoever couldn't see me cry.

"Hey guys." I heard Steve shout from the front door.

"Steve come here." Sandy says to him.

"Wow. What happened?" Steve asks.

"S...Soda...H...it me." I stutter.

"I got to go." Sandy say running out.

"Come on kid." Steve says hauling me up.

I start to bawl. _ Soda hates me. Why wouldn't he I got in his way! _ I though.

"Shh pony calm down." Steve whispers in my ear.

"Soda hates me." I cry.

"He does not he's just angry."Steve says.

I clung to Steve's shirt as he partly dragged me to the bedroom me and Soda share. I layed down in the bed and fell asleep.

(Dream!)

_ I felt a sudden pain ripple through my body. I felt a knife drive through my face. I look up to see Soda hovering over my body I let out a cry of pain and crawl backwards. Soda chuckled and raised his hand I saw no knife as he hit me. The pain felt like a knife stabbing me in the stomach,_

_ "Stop Soda please." I beg crying._

_ He just chuckled as he raised his fist back up. I felt stuff drip off my face. I wipe my face with my hand the liquid turns my hand blood red. I cry like never before mom and dad had died there face was blood red it was all cut up and bruised._

_ (End of dream)_

"NO!" I scream sitting up waking up from my dream.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and walk out in to the living room. I study the room I see no one I look everywhere but there's no one here.

"Hello!" I call no one answers.

I decide I will take a shower I grab a towel and walk off towards the bathroom. I run the water I place the towel next the sink with my cloths.


	2. Problems settled? maybe not

So there is some drama :o some untold stories too! I jumped out of the shower when I heard the door slam. I wrapped my towel around my waist and dried off. I got dressed and walked out into the living room.

"Hey kid." Dal muttered.

"Hi. Have you seen Soda?" I ask wanting to work it out but fear tingled in my stomach.

"Nope." He says popping the p I laugh a little.

"You have a cigarette?" He asks holding his hand out.

"Here" I say tossing him the box. "I want that back though." I finish.

"Whatever." He says lighting a stick.

"Did you get into a fight Pone?" He asks.

"No why?" I say confused.

"Your jaw! What happened?" He snaps.

"Oh um... Soda hit me then he ran off." I say hanging my head.

"Whelp that not very Soda like do you know what's wrong with him?" Dal asks again.

"No." I say plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Curtis's!" Two-bit call from the door.

I bury my jaw in Dal's shoulder and he shoots me a questioning look.

"Don't try and hide it kid Steve told me." Two-bit chuckles pulling up my chin.

"Then leave me alone!" I say slapping his hand away.

"Someone needs a nap."Two-bit says swiping Dal's beer.

"Hey you little shit." Dal growls grabbing his beer back.

"I'm going for a walk." I say rolling my eyes.

"Can Tubby and I come with?" Two-bit asks.

"Watch it Two-bit." Dal growls.

"I don't care." I mutter walking out the door.

I walk down the street as two people appear at my side. One holding a beer and one toss me a jacket. I roll my eyes and pick up my sped.

"Slow it down speedy." Dal says grabbing my elbow and pulling me back.

"Err." I hiss under my breath.

"Want a drink?" Two-bit offers me a drink of his beer.

"Two-bit he's 13!" Dal snaps smacking him upside the head. The real thing was Darry would skin them if I touched beer.

"I started when I was 11!" Two-bit chuckles.

"That's why you're messed up." Dal says rolling his eyes.

"No! " He says defending himself.

I slump down next to a brick way while they bicker. Eventually they sat down with me and stopped fighting I sat there thinking of why Soda would hit me.

"Why would he hit?" I ask myself forgetting there.

"Stress." One them replied.

"I got to get home before Darry come on." I say walking back.

When we get back Darry sitting in the armchair reading a news paper.

"Hey Dar." Two-bit says waving.

"Hi." He says staring at the paper.

I heard the front door slam and Steve walked in followed by Soda. I shot him a glare and walked off the Darry's room.

"Ponyboy wait let me talk." He begs.

"No." I hiss at him then run to Darry's room.

"I'll talk to him." I heard Johnny says.

I heard the door creak open I look up the see Dal and Johnny.

"Pone let him explain himself first." Dal sighed.

"Fine but I want Johnny with me." I say.

"Ok."Johnny says sitting next to me.

Dal walks out and calls to soda.

"Ponyboy I didn't mean to hit ya." Soda starts.

"Say that to my jaw." I mutter and Johnny shushes me.

"I just got mad I didn't know what I was doing." He finishes.

"I don't hate you I love you." He says.

"I believe you." I say after a few minutes.

"I'm not happy that you were going to hit sandy." I say.

"Pony." Soda sighed.

We walk out in to the living room I stare at Soda but I'm happy we made up. I walk over to Darry and everyone stares at us.

"So you guy a happy trio again?" Steve asks.

"Oh shut up." I growl rolling my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door I went to go get it. I open the door to see no other them Angela Sheppard.

"What you doing here Angela?" I ask.

"I need to see Dallas."She snaps pushing past me.

"Well come right in." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Where is Dallas?" She asks smacking on her gum.

"I...In the kitchen." I manage to get out.

"Aw you're nervous." She giggles I am more afraid then nervous.

"What do you want Angela?" Dal snaps from the kitchen.

"Were having another rumble your gang joining us?" She asks.

"Sure." Dal says as they all walk into the living room.

"So Pony how school is for ya?" She asks.

"U...Um fine." I answer.

"Well I got to go tell Tim." She sighs leaning over pecking me on the cheek and walking out. I blushed deep red as the gang stared at me.

"I...I got to go D...Do homework." I stutter and dash off to mine and Sodas bedroom.

I sit at my desk and pull out my English homework a book. I have to read 2 chapters for homework. I throw my book at the wall in sudden rage. I put my head on my desk why did they have to leave me. I mean they were my parents they can't leave me it has to be a lie.

I decide to go for a walk I grab my jacket and slip out the front door. I walk a block or two and sit next to the wall I hear a car halt next to the sidewalk.

"Why don't I ever think?" I mutter to myself.

"Well you are trash and trash isn't very smart so there your answer." Someone jeered in front of my.


	3. The cheesy note and crying socs

I jerk my head up to see 5 tall socs hovering above me. First my parents now I might just see them.

"So you guys want to hang out with trash here he looks pretty lonely?" A soc asks his friends.

"Of course we can give him a 'Make –over' so he will look "better."One of them replied.

One of them pinned me against the wall. I screamed until one of them shoved a rag in my mouth. It tasted like alcohol and tobacco I tried to hide my fear. One of them swiftly pulled out their switch blade. I gulped I hoped they might have a heart. They one with the blade dug it into my leg I squeezed my eyes shut.

The pain delayed I didn't feel any pain but I felt the blood trickle out. Then it hit me like a bullet it seized my body like you were being shocked. I willed myself not to cry I felt him prod my stomach with the blade. If it hadn't been for the rag I would have screamed. I felt the tears pour down like a waterfall as soon as the Soc slit my stomach. I felt the blood run down my stomach like the cut was a faucet in the bathroom.

I might get to see mom and dad again I thought to myself. They punched and kicked me I went numb I blocked out the pain. They threatened me and laughed as tried to scream. They put the blood covered knife next to my throat.

My blood turned ice cold would they really kill me.

"Now how is this fair?" A voice says.

"This doesn't concern you!" One of them spat.

"Well it does if you think about it. I'm a greaser and he's a greaser." Says the guy again punching the one with the knife.

They let me go devoting their anger to the greaser I pull the rag out of my mouth. I crawl backwards but I realize that I'm already against the wall. It was getting dark Darry and Soda would be worried out of their minds.

I squirted at the greaser and it shocked me. It was Tim _Sheppard._ I guess he was on his way to our house. I try to stand up but fail and plop back down onto the ground. The socs ran to their car Tim made his way over to me.

"How bad are ya kid?" He asks sounding a little annoyed.

"I think I can make it home." I say standing up I reach into my pocket for my cigarettes but I forgot I gave them to Dallas.

I walk on my shaky legs to my house. Tim had to help me walk because I would not stop shaking. We reach the stairs leading up to the door. I try to make walk them by myself but fail and my leg decided to bleed again.

I gasp and clutch my leg Tim stares at me with wide eyes.

"My leg." I choke out.

"Were doing this my way now." He says swooping me up into his arms.

He kicks open the door we walk into a pacing Darry Soda has his face in his hands. Johnny was huddled on the couch Dally had the door frame in a death grip. Steve was staring at Soda Two-bit was for once not smiling. At first they didn't notice us then Tim 'Coughed' there head turned towards us.

"What the hell happened Sheppard?" Dal asks his eyes blazing in rage.

"Saved his butt from socs they had a knife up to the kid's neck when I found them. You should be kissing my shoes Winston." Tim snaps.

"Whatever gives em here." Dal's says stretching his arms out for some odd reason I clung to Tim.

"Pony let go." Soda says peeling my hands off of Tim's shirt.

Tim places me in Dal's arms who glanced down at me looking at the blood spots that are growing bigger on my shirt. He places me on the couch and takes off my shirt.

"My...leg."I say gasping in between words.

"They cut his leg up Darry."Steve says I felt weird here I am in extreme pain the part that bugs me is that I'm half naked I almost laugh at myself.

"Soda get the first aid kit we can't afford going to the hospital now." Darry snaps.

"They had it out for this kid by the looks of it." Tim says pointing at my leg.

"Pony did you know who the Socs where?"Dal asks ignoring Tim .

"Keith, Joe Randy..." I say off the top of my head.

"Dal we can talk to him later."Darry says.

I lay there while they get the stuff out. They gently touch the cotton ball with the cleaning stuff on my cut.

"AH!"I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sh Pony." Soda sooths me.

Then Darry does it again I bite my lip until it bleeds. Then they wrap my cuts. I realized that I was shaking everyone crowded around me besides Tim.

"Pony your alright."Johnny whispers to me.

"Hey guys I think he just wants to breathe and sleep." Tim chuckles.

"Yeah you guys are crowding the kid." Steve chimes in.

Dal smacked Steve then Tim upside the head.

"Don't hit me Winston." Tim says smacking him back they glare at each other.

Soda helps me to our room and I curl up and fall asleep.

I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. Soon a hand is on my shoulder as I start crying.

"Pony shh." Soda whispered to me.

"They..They chased me." I whisper to him.

Soda hugs me and strokes my hair until I fall asleep again. I have to see them when school starts.

(Week later.)

In school people always picked on me or just plain ignored me. Darry had woke me up I found my locker wasn't to far from Two-bit and Johnny but Steve was right next to me.

"Hey grease." Someone hisses at me.

I ignore them and open my locker to have it slammed shut. I whip around and shove the person responsible to the ground. Steve watched with interest I realized it was Keith from a week ago or so.

"I just wanted to warn you."He says shoving me.

"Bob notices how you look at cherry and he not a fan you see. " He growls

"I will lay off just go away." I say shoving him and he knocks a girl down.

"Dumb greaser." He growls stalking off.

I grab my books and head off to my class. I sit down at a empty desk. I open my sketch book and doodle until I notice I was drawing the soc. I gasp a little and turn the page I start to draw again I draw a girl.

She has shoulder length hair she was pretty I heard the chair next to me scoot out. I look over to see a girl with blonde and blue icy eyes she was a little tan. She's was a cheerleader I saw her once at a game Darry dragged me too. If you could manage a girl version of Dallas this is her.

"What you staring at kid?" She snaps.

"You." I say without thinking.

"Well at least you honest." She giggles.

I didn't care much for girls but she doesn't look so bad had to be a soc. I scoot over to the edge of the table and keep drawing. I draw Soda and Steve working on a car. Soda says I could be an artist and an author but I don't think so. I hear the teacher call the class I look up then I feel a paper ball hit me in the head.

"Leave me alone will ya." I hiss at the socs behind me then I stop dead in my tracks it was Keith and Randy from a week ago or so.

I turn back to the teacher after grabbing the note off the floor.

I unfolded the note wow they even are threatening me in notes now. In the note somewhere it said how good I look after are makeover we will have to do it again. I heard the bell ring I fold the note up and stuff it in my pocket and gather my stuff.

I get to my locker and someone leans in by my ear.

"Hope you enjoyed are little note."Someone says.

I open my locker and stuff everything in my book bag. I sling it over my shoulder and walk outside to Steve's car.

"Ponyboy!" Some yells at me.

"What?" I say turning around.

"Ponyboy can we talk?" Cherry says running up to me.

"Sure." I say glancing around for Bob.

"I heard Bob sent his friend to warn you off."She starts.

"Don't worry about it really." I say.

"No I feel bad I mean we barley even see each other he's just jealous." She says.

"How you did get that?" She asks tracing her finger over the scar on my throat from when the knife slipped.

"I got jumped." I say flatly trying to push it out of my mind.

"Oh but don't let Bob scare you." She says trying to change to topic.

"Cherry." I say getting mad.

"Pony he's trying to scare you I know." She says.

"Just get out of here and let it go every second you stand here you oh so precious rep is going down!"I shout at her half mocking her.

I saw tears slid down her cheeks I regretted yelling at her.

"Hey greaser!"I heard someone yell.

I look over to see Bob coming to Cherry's side. He put his hands on her waist.

"Why don't you go sit in the car?" Bob says not taking his eyes off me.

"Ok." She says running off to his car.

"So you made my girl cry greaser?" He asks.

"Steve!" I yell.

I turn around to see Steve and them coming towards me. Then hands push me to the ground and Bob kicks me.

"Keep your grimy hands away from are friend." Hiss Steve as Two-bit helps me up.

"We will settle this later greaser!" Bob yells at me as he walks away.

I walk to the car with them and we drive back to my house.

I walk inside and sit on the couch. I wish I never skipped a grade it would have saved me some trouble.

"He zoned out."Someone says.

"Pony!" Someone hissed and smacked the back of my head.

"Oh what?" I say turning to Steve.

"We talk in the car just get in."He growls.

I get in expecting an ambush of questions from them. Well I was spot on they exploded with questions.

"What was that about Pone?" Two-bit asks.

"Bob thinks I like cherry and she tried to tell me that he was just jealous. But I yelled at her and he got mad and so on." I explain.

"What's in your pocket?" Johnny asks me in a whisper.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Let me see it." Johnny says leaning over and grabbing the note.

"Johnny!" I say trying to get it back.

"Well now none of you have it HA!" Two-bit chuckles opening the paper.

"Two-bit!" I shout.

"If you won't let me read maybe we will just read it out loud to the gang."Steve suggests.

"Once you read you do it anyway." I mutter did I mention that they said they would kill me I wasn't scare though.

"Holy..." Two-bit mutters.

"What's it say?"Steve asks.

"It's a threat note from the bastards who jumped Pony a week ago.


End file.
